1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to measuring devices with flexible measuring bands, and more particularly to a measuring device having a flexible band for determining the ring size of a person and the size and quality of a gemstone.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a visit to a jewelry establishment, it is common to determine a person's ring size for purchasing a ring or for adjusting a previously purchased ring. It is also common to choose a gemstone for mounting on a ring and for verifying or determining the quality of the gemstone. Unfortunately, the measurement of ring sizes and gemstones, as well as the holding and examination of gemstones, has heretofore been accomplished with different tools. When determining ring size, a flexible measuring tape is typically wrapped around the perimeter of a finger at a location where a ring is to be worn. The measuring tape may include distance measuring indicia, such as inches or centimeters, which thereafter requires referral to a chart or table to determine the appropriate ring size. Ring size indicia may alternatively be conveniently imprinted directly onto a surface of a flexible tape for directly determining ring size.
In addition, the holding of gemstones during examination or measurement can be awkward. The gemstone must either be mounted or held carefully with a holding device in one hand while a measuring device or jewler's lens is appropriately positioned with the other hand. Any minor misalignment between the holding device and intricate surfaces of the gemstone may result in dropping the gemstone, leading to fracture or other consequences.